Thanks for the Memories
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Even through all the pain, all the hurt, and all the drama. Aurelia still missed her late husband, Eddie Guerrero. Follow her as she relives all the happy times and sad times in her relationship and marriage. Summary sucks. Please review.


_Hi, everyone. Here's is my new story of my favorite superstar of all time, Eddie Guerrero. I've been working on this chapter for two weeks now. I hope you guys like it and demand more. I wouldn't mind writing more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Please, review!_

* * *

><p><em>I still can't believe, he's gone<em>. Aurelia thought as she sat next to her late husband, Eddie Guerrero's grave. It seemed just like yesterday he was making her laugh. It was like yesterday he held her in his arms. She remembered everything about from his personality to the clothes he wore. She also remembered the way they use to fight and make up. Eventhough, Aurelia and Eddie's relationship, been to hell and back, she still loved him. Aurelia missed Eddie and give anything to have him back. But, she know that couldn't be possible. But she still had the memories of him. She even remembers the day they first met. Heck she even remembers their whole relationship from start to finish.

* * *

><p>It was a busy day at Rico's Restauranteur in El Paso, Texas. Then, 22 year old, Aurelia Lilith Santos, worked at the front counter, yelling out orders. Rico was her uncle on her father's side, she's been working there ever since she was 15 years old. All the customers knew, either from her uncle or because they would come eat at their restaurant. Aurelia was known around El Paso, as a smart, sweet, and bubbly girl. An she was also known as being very beautiful. Aurelia had blue eyes, long light-brown hair that was either wore crimped or wavy, a pretty heart shaped face, she also perfect shaped lips, a ckarion skin tone, and perfectly broad shaped nose.<p>

"Lia, the order is ready." Victor, one of the cooks shouted through the kitchen's window.

Aurelia smiled brightly and grabbed the order, placing it on the counter in front of her."Thanks, Victor," then Aurelia turned her attention towards the small crowd,"Who ordered 2 burittos, a small cup of Spanish rice, and a cup of tabasco sauce?"

"That would be me. Whoa, when did Rico hire hot mamacitas to work the front counter?" Aurelia looked at the guy and smiled. No guy was that bold to call her hot, when they knew her uncle Rico could hear them. Speaking of uncle Rico, he came out of his office with a mean look on his face, but when he saw who the guy was he smiled.

"Eddie, how are you doing? I see you've met my niece, Aurelia." Rico said with a glee.

"I'm fine, Rico," Eddie turned his attention to Aurelia, who gave him a shy smile. Eddie grabbed her hand and gently kissed the top of it."And how are you doin', Mamacita? My name is Eddie Guerrero."

"Fine." Aurelia said giving him a shy look. Eddie and Aurelia looked at eachother for a moment, before Rico cleared his throat causing the two to snap back into reality.

"Hey, hey, Eddie take it easy with my niece, alright. Don't need her to go fallin' in love with you, Eddie. If you haven't noticed your not a one woman guy."

Eddie chuckled and put his hands up in defense."Easy there holmes, don't need to get all hostile, just trying be friendly."

"Yeah, right Eddie friendly." Rico said, not buying Eddie's excuse at all.

"Rico, I gotta get going. See you around." Eddie then turned to Aurelia and said,"And I'll definetly see you around, Mami." Eddie grabbed his food and walked out of the door of the restaurant. Aurelia watched Eddie leave and smiled to herself. All sorts of thoughts were going through her mind about Eddie. But, all those thoughts were interrupted by Rico snapping his fingers in her face, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Aurelia asked her uncle snapping out of her trance and turning to her uncle.

"I know what you are thinking."

"And what am I thinking?"

"Your thinking, he's . But, he's not. Eddie is a Guerrrero and he's a big womanizer, other than his nephew, Chavo. Also, he's a wrestler. It runs in his family." Aurelia looked at Rico and rolled a her pretty blue eyes. She knew he was just over exaggerating.

"Okay, I'll be careful around him."

Rico smiled and kissed her forehead."That's all I asked for, Cariño. Now get back to work."

Aurelia watched as her uncle walked into his office. She looked down at the hand that Eddie kissed. She slightly smiled. Aurelia was thinking about him. She had to admit he is kinda of cute. And those brown eyes of his is kinda of cute as well. Maybe, she won't be so distant from him after all. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
